


Bitter Caramel

by kyaappucino



Series: Dirty Prompts from Tumblr [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Spanking, boot licking, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: “I love you, too, master.” Wonshik leans down and caresses Jaehwan’s cheek, saying softly, “Say that again. Use my name.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr wanted a kenvi with spanking, and powerbottom ken. I'm pretty sure I failed with the last one. xD
> 
> but I hope you enjoy anyway.

Before Hongbin arrived in the country, Lord Ravi owned Jaehwan. There were hushed whispers surrounding him, about how he was a tyrant in his own household. That he beat his servants, and was especially rough with his pet.

“Ravi,” Lord Leo said as he accepted a cup of bitter coffee from a servant. “You really should get another pet.” He stirred sweet syrup into his coffee, cutting through the sharp black bitter taste. “That one practically owns you.”

Ravi sighed into his own cup, staring down at his own reflection. His eyes were sharply lined with black and in his uniform, looked quite intimidating. “Yes, but…he’s so lovely, Taekwoon.”

He made sure to use Leo’s birth name, his private name, to make sure that Taekwoon knew the heaviness of his statement. Only family and the closest of friends knew another’s private name. Being a noble and a magister was a dangerous occupation, but Leo did well enough.

“Lovely? Wonshik, what…what kind of pet asks to be hurt?”

Kim Wonshik wanted to know the answer to that, too. Unfortunately, when he had acquired Jaehwan, all his papers said the same thing: perfectly behaved, naughty (sometimes) and ‘enjoys punishments.’

But it was…different than all the other masters did it, he was sure.

* * *

 

And there was no pet that shivered under his palms quite like Jaehwan, especially when he was lying face down on Wonshik’s lap, naked and bottom white and unmarked. Wonshik was a soft kind of lord, and couldn’t bear marking such beautiful skin—but he would hear Jaehwan, his voice dirty and wrecked with moans spilling from his plump, soft lips. Murmuring “Master, please spank me, I’ve been such a bad boy,” and it made Wonshik’s cock harden and pulse, his hand coming down hard on Jaehwan’s butt, making him cry out.

Jaehwan did things to Wonshik, things that he never expected to like.

“…he does, Taekwoon,” Wonshik said softly, draining his cup. “And I am not a bad master for indulging my pet. He behaves very well.”

His childhood friend poured himself another cup of bitter coffee and added syrup, stirring. His eyes were glued to the cup and that was when Wonshik noticed.

“Taekwoon, are you…are you wearing eyeliner?”

“I…need to meet someone, after this, Taekwoon said shortly. The eyeliner made his eyes sharper, more cat-like than he ever thought possible. Coupled with his uniform, it was very striking. It was as if Taekwoon was…

“Are you trying to get someone’s attention?” Wonshik couldn’t help smiling as he watched Taekwoon’s face color. 

“Yes…well…I…I want to buy a pet, and Lord Hongbin is in town.”

“I never knew you were into other lords,” Wonshik said gently, enjoying the way Taekwoon’s face colored. “He has…I’ve seen—“

Wonshik waited, curious about what his friend meant. “Seen?”

Taekwoon breathed a little, allowed himself some composure. He drained the cup and put it down on the table, fingers trembling. “…there’s a beautiful pet there. Exotic. I saw it, skin the color of gold.”

Ah. Taekwoon _did_ enjoy rare things. “You always were a little…different, from the tastes of the city.” City pets were soft, white and docile. Pets from across the border, from other lands were thought to be wilder, feistier.

The other man looked away. “Is that wrong?”

Wonshik thought to his pet, waiting for him in his bedroom. “No,” he says, softly. “Not really.”

* * *

 

Wonshik just wants to strip and fuck and be done with it but Jaehwan—his pet deserves finesse, deserves worshipping before he's fucked.

It’s a dangerous thought, but that’s how Wonshik always was. Soft inside, layers of eyeliner and his rough voice hiding gentleness. 

And that’s why Jaehwan loves his master, wants to give into him completely.  
  
He tests the restraints once more and sees Jaehwan's body relax, hears him whimper. Wonshik wants to reach into the mind of the dominant, very soon. He's much too used to being soft and allowing Jaehwan to do what he likes to his own body, not the other way around.

In the dim light of the lord’s bedroom, Wonshik became the pet, asking Jaehwan what he wanted, what he craved.

What had once been a strange notion for the pet became a delicious novelty. But there are nights like this, when Jaehwan buries his teeth into the space in between his neck and shoulder. Nights when he whispers, “Please, master. Let me be the pet tonight.”

And Wonshik could never refuse his pet. It was a dangerous thought process, but it was the truth. Outside, they behaved like any other proper lord and his servant.

But in here, only the flames of the candles witnessed their coupling.  
  
"How are you doing?" Wonshik asks, hand pulling on the leather strap around Jaehwan's leg, holding his beloved pet to the metal posts of his bed. Jaehwan gasps as Wonshik trails his hand over his opening. His pet whines, pressing his face deeper into the bed.  
  
_He looks so good like this,_ Wonshik thinks. It didn’t matter what the other lords thought. The trail of bruises tucked into the corners of Jaehwan’s spine was lovely, and he couldn’t wait to make more.

 

* * *

 

His hand caresses the globes of Jaehwan's ass and moves up, towards his back. Wonshik cups the back of Jaehwan's neck and coaxes his head up, facing him. He places one boot-covered leg on the bed.  
  
"I  _said_ , how are you doing?"  
  
"Good," Jaehwan replies, pushing the word out with a shuddered breath. His eyes were already dilated, far too excited about the thought of Wonshik taking the lead. "Good what?" Wonshik asks, voice sounding rough as he aims a slap at Jaehwan's ass. The sound echoes through the room, and Wonshik's surprised at how good he feels. If it were anyone else, he would be mortified at the thought of hurting them like this.

He couldn’t even bear hurting the foxes that they hunted for sport, often asking one of the other lords if they wanted a turn.

Outwardly, it would just look like he was being polite.

But in truth, hurting innocent animals, or innocent people just wasn’t his style.  
  
But his pet is different, and they discovered that Jaehwan loves rough sex, gets off on it like nothing else.  
  
So they try.  
  
Jaehwan's body tenses but he likes it, voice choking on a moan. "Good, master."  
  
"Good pet." Wonshik pushes Jaehwan's face towards his leather boot, breath hitching as Jaehwan's tongue slides out and licks it. "Yes, lick it good." Wonshik stops palming himself and leans out to grab a handful of Jaehwan's ass. In response, his pet licks the boot with much enthusiasm, shy kitten licks covering the smooth leather.  
  
"Let me see that tongue." Jaehwan turns his head towards Wonshik and sticks his tongue out. Wonshik rewards him with a short kiss and Jaehwan goes back to licking Wonshik's boot.  
  
He leans over and smiles. "And this…it’s mine, right?” He slaps Jaehwan's ass one, two, three times. Red blooms beneath his palm and it makes Wonshik's heart race. Each time he does it, Jaehwan's hips move deeper into the bed. He's wanted this for so long. “Y-yes,” Jaehwan chokes out. “Yours…”  
  
Wonshik takes off his shirt and watches as Jaehwan licks his boot, licks it like he would Wonshik's cock and he's already excited. "Stop."  
  
He takes off his shoe and steps away to remove his pants and socks. Wonshik is left in his tight black underwear now, bulge large and begging for attention. Jaehwan looks like an eager puppy as Wonshik pushes his head towards his crotch, nose taking in the smell of musk and cotton.  
  
Fuck, he's hot.  
  
Jaehwan wastes no time in mouthing up and down the length of Wonshik's cock, curving towards his belly. "Want to taste it?" Wonshik asks, voice husky. He can't wait to feel those soft, red lips on his dick.   
  
_“Use your words, use your hands. I want them, master. Please. Want them so bad.”_

"Yes, Master. Fuck, master, yes, please." Wonshik groans as he feels Jaehwan's tongue massaging his dick through the cloth and rolls his hips forwards. Jaehwan's eager mouth meets every part of Wonshik's dick that he can touch. His mouth leaves Wonshik's briefs a wet, sticky mess, his cock throbbing in excitement.  
  
"You've been a good pet, so I'll let you taste." Wonshik carefully hooks his thumbs onto the sides of his underwear, pulling them down until his dick is fully exposed, the head bumping against Jaehwan's mouth. "Go on."  
  
Jaehwan opens his mouth wide and takes in the head of Wonshik's cock, sucking eagerly. "Yes, just like that..." Wonshik cups his own balls, rolling them in his hand as Jaehwan continues to suck, taking in as much of Wonshik as he can.  
  
Wonshik starts to thrust into Jaehwan's mouth, listening to the wet sounds of his cock moving in and out of that warm, willing heat. " _Fuuuuck,_ Jaehwan _._ You suck my dick so good, you know that?" Jaehwan moans as he pulls back, tongue swirling around the head. Jaehwan's much too good at this, and Wonshik can't hold on for much longer.  
  
When he pulls out completely, Jaehwan bites back a whine, eager for more. Wonshik climbs on top of his pet's body. "You want more?" He whispers into Jaehwan's ear, sucking at the lobe. He rubs his dick between Jaehwan's cheeks, wet and slippery with Jaehwan's spit. Jaehwan sucks in a deep breath, lips red and swollen from sucking Wonshik's dick, his hairline sweaty. "Y-yes master...fuck me, please..."   
  
"Mmm. Let's flip this ass over. I want to see you when I come." The soft rope restraining his hands and feet are removed as Wonshik flips Jaehwan over. Wonshik rubs Jaehwan's wrists and ankles, eyes dilated black with lust. He spreads Jaehwan's legs wide and finds his hole already wet and slick.   
  
"You prepared yourself for me?" Wonshik asks, the urge to just pound into Jaehwan strong. He must have done it while Wonshik was meeting with Taekwoon.

Just the thought of his pet dipping his fingers into the jar next to the bed—of Jaehwan, on his back as he prepares himself, hearing the whispered conversation happening below…

"What a good, _good pup_..." Jaehwan moans as he feels Wonshik's head, teasingly pressed against his entrance. "Master, please, please..."  
  
When he slides in, Wonshik knows there's nothing better than feeling Jaehwan's walls stretch to accommodate him. He pushes in slow, giving Jaehwan time to feel every inch of his cock.

And this, he thinks is why he loves Jaehwan, would do anything for him. Jaehwan gives him so much, makes him so happy that Wonshik is eager to give back.  
  
"I love you, Jaehwan, you're so cute when you come."

Jaehwan gasps as he cums, splattering his own chest and stomach. He whines, oversensitive as Wonshik fucks him through his orgasm, until he’s also cumming, marking Jaehwan as his beloved pet.

“I love you, too, master.” Wonshik leans down and caresses Jaehwan’s cheek, saying softly, “Say that again. Use my name.”

He swears there are tears shining within the corners of Jaehwan’s eyes. His pet parts his lips and says softly, “I love you too, Wonshik.”


End file.
